paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Events in order for Alex and Rhonda backstory
Events in order for alex and Rhonda backstory they visit Desmond on Homeworld, become friends Desmond does his military training. Desmond becomes a negotiator Desmond agrees to negotiate for Paragangia to build Homestation with the support of Americ Why do they need America? What prevented building Homestation before? they don't need AMerica, but AMerica is pushing for this because ESM is growing too large taking up too much land and coastline. (ESM was asking to become center of the EMpire at ESM…America disapproved. THey want to stop the growth of ESM …the other factions of Paragangia disaprove, they do't want Kar'lohs people in power. disapproved. Desmond suggested building a new station off Earth, and Let Alexandreil be center there. ESM approves. Desmond convinces all but Sen’tan. **sen’tran disapproved of Kar'loh's intentions because: ---He’s protecting Alexandreil ----Doesn’t want to put EMS in control of the empire ----Sen’tran knows Desmond/ Desmond will die and Alex will become center. Does not want to kill Desmond. Feels accepting the station is like killing Desmond. Desmond rejects Jo. Jo convinces Sen that Harris will become an Heir to Paragan and will free Alex from center ---Sen’tran agrees to this more out of Mercy to Jo than to help the guys (he resigns them to their fate to make Jo feel better. He has huge empathy/love for her because they are a lot alike. Knowing the future is a terrible burden, and she is very young and sweet and knows so much. Re alo might have something to do with this, indirectly, ie he might instruct Jo how to manipulate Sen'trran. Sen’tran Marries Jo and they conceive Harris. the station is finished Alexandreil becomes center of the station, but Sen’tran refuses to give him the Paragan name, or link the other community minds together. ALexandreil does not like it or want it (center or Paragan). JOnathan works very hard to protect him from it both by trying to prevent him from taking center and by trying to prepare him to be able to endure. Sen’tran becomes very close to Desmond as they work together to create the Empire. After JOnathan discovers that Desmond can dream very well he suspects Desmond might have the ability to be center. He tells Desmond and Desmond Asks Sen'tran. he suggests that he could become Center of the station so ALexandreil would not ahve to do it all the time. they could share the burden, SO Sen'tran gives Desmond an implant as a Negotiator on the station so that he can attend inversion rituals and represent Earth, and agrees to let him try taking Center. Receiving an implant is against the church policy, so he has to balance his loyalty to the church with his love of Paragangia. He loves Sentran and Jonathan and Alex, and their people more than his Home. Desmond is revealed as Paragan.[ that is, the people know that a PAragan has been linked to the community mind, but they don't know who he is. because he is PAragan, the community automatically begans to draw him into Center. Desmond becomes Center of HomeStation. Alex and Jonathan are relieved and happy. Desmond is horrified, realizes Sen’tran knew. Blames Sen’tran. Feels used. Sen'tran points out that it was Desmond's Idea, and Sen'tran warned him against this but couldn't tell him why. Alexandreil leads while he is gone. he does not mind, because he knows Desmond will be back soon. Desmond goes home to HomeWorld, Rae teaches him about his Family History. Desmond accepts his destiny and forgives Sen’tran. this conflict and resolution strengthens the bond between Des and Sen. how and why does Sen’tan avoid becoming center at this time? Then Alexandreil is withdrawn by his father Karloh, not allowed to contact Jonathan, and forced to marry and produce a childloves his wife, has sympathy for him, so he agrees. she does not love him, and agrees only out of fear. Thearon is openly present at ESM at this time? (8****how? why?) he is appearing in Paragangian form as an adviser to Kar'loh [but no body knows his connection to Kaizen except Jonathan and Darcy. Sen'tran is apparently incapable of knowing. Jonathan is needed to help Desmond who is not doing well as Paragan. especially with his duel role, secret Identity. Jonathan stays to help, . ---Alex is kept out of contact from them. They know he is Engaged, and think it is a good thing. Thearon has enough control over him now that he can maintain this illusion. He does keep in touch with them over the link, but not often. They are lead to believe it is because of his marriage. why does Jonathan not suspect, or does he? His dream bond and telepathic connection with Alex is severed completely by the distance between home station and earth. He misses Alex terribly and makes up for it by becoming closer to Desmond [Desmond replaces Alex for him somewhat…Desmond is lonely and insecure, rather needy at this point, and sulking because of Sen’tran and Jo so he welcomes Jonathan’s breed-to-attract-men charm and attention Jonathan would be free to go visit Alexandreil? perhaps after a point Thearon gets Alex to refuse his visits? Durring this time Darcy is with Alexandreil as a bodygaurd and assistant, protecting and suporting him as Jonathan did before. Darcy is stronger than THearon and thus they can't refuse to let him stay with Alex. Alex during this time is forced to marry Rhonda. At frist he is okay with the Idea,[thinking he gets to choose a wife remembering Sharra and Jonathan then he is horrified to be asked to marry just to produce an Heir. he tries to refuse. Thearon tries to control Alexandreil and he resists, but less effectively because of his separation from Jonathan. (this is the first time they have been apart at night other than the time Jonathan was married to Sharra, and even then they still saw eachother frequently, and during that time, Thearon was not around, although Alex had trouble with dragons and Quetzal then) Alex becomes increasingly weakened. He meets Rhonda. She obediently acts seductive, but she is not very skilled at it (she is pure Paragangian, not one of his genetic creations, chosen for her bloodline only, not any personal qualities. Thearon does not like her so he has always used fear and abuse to control her. SHe has been under his control all her life and is not capable of any sort of normal healthy relationships as she has never had any) Alexandreil realizes she is not a willing participant, feels empathy. Alexandreil dreams with Rhonda, tries to win her affection, becomes her protector from Thearon as Jonathan was for him. ***I need details of how that works*** SHe goes along with this because she realizes it helps her do as she has been ordered to do...seduce him and produce an Heir Harris is born. Desmond loves Harris. They try to encourage Desmond to Date, to produce an Heir of his own (Jonathan thinks this will make him feel less guilty about Harris, because they see how attached to Harris Sen’tran is. Also he needs a family because of his homeworld Heritage and Harris reminds him of this why does Sen not want Harris to become Paragan/center? Rhonda gives in to Alexandreil’s affection Alexandreil and Rhonda conceive Leon Rhonda realizes she is being used to hurt Alex and Leon, this turns her affection to hate, for them making her do this to them. she realizes the more they love her, the more they will be hurt and controlled. she realizes how Thearon is using Alex’s affection for her to control him more. She defies Thearon by rejecting Alexandreil and Leon. because she cares about Leon and ALexandreil a little, to the degree she is able to care, and more than she cares about THearon Leon is born, Alex insists on being there to form a dream bond with him.bonds are no longer common practice on ESM because telepaths don't dream the love between Alexandreil and Rhonda is breifly renewed when Leon is born because they dream together with him. her hatred for he husband and son increases with her anger at being forced to hurt them that way. She reveals to Thearon about the dream bond. Thearon uses her to gain control of Alex’s dreaming activities. Alex has a dream bond relationship with Leon until Desmond Dies. (for about 4 years)Leon would vguely remember this, and would hurt for the loss of it whe his father leaves to become Center. Alex fears Thearon is controlling Leon. Tries to teach him to resist Thearon. he faces the same conflicts faced by Rhonda, his love being used as a weapon against his family. Thearon might know about this relationship, and use leon that way to control Alex also? (this fits Alex’s character of every good he tries to do backfiring horribly on him) Alex is not aware that THeoaron knows about dreaming. Rhonda feels very guilty about having told him which causes her to become more cold and resentful and distant. Sen’tran does not really know about Thearon until he meets Darcy. He only knows about Thearon’s father and the planet where he is creating people and everything he learned there when Jonathan/Derreck was born. THearon was already at ESm at that point. when does Sen’tran meet Darcy? (=when Does Darcy kill his father?) this should happen around the same time, but it’s tricky timing it) Darcy needs to be at the station before the death of Desmond, during the time Gloria is there, slightly before. He is trying to approach Jonathan during that time, and Jonathan refuses him. he Does this without Sen’tran’s approval He really expects Jonathan to be gay, that’s how he starts on his whole cross-dressing thing. He thinks it will remind Jonathan of home and help them connect. He doesn’t know how Jonathan was born, only that he is a half-brother from the breeding planet. Desmond’s death and Jason’s birth Jonathan is trying to get Desmond to have a child. Desmond sees a mural by Gloria and decides they should paint the history of Paragangia in the courtyard. Gloria comes to paint the mural. Jonathan gets Desmond and Gloria together and they conceive Jason. Desmond has visions and knows he will die after the ceremony He sends Gloria away for protection, making some excuse, does not tell Jonathan (or anyone) Jo knows this will happen Sen’tran knows but refuses to believe? He feels guilty about it because he knew when he implanted Desmond that it would end this way. Alex goes to the station supposedly for the ceremony. Jonathan is overjoyed to see him, to dream with him (they sleep together, just to dream) Alex is entirely under the control of Thearon at this point. as soon as Jonathan connects with Alexandreil in the dream plan, it brings to life the dream plane and Alexandreil call forth and kills Desmond. why do they not realize Desmond is a dream ghost? the dream plane goes dormant as soon as the three of them are not all there. WHen ALexandreil kills Chathalen the plane is restored and Desmond emerges again, because the shared Dream plan is based arround JOnathan and the plane sued by Chathalen is the same plane basically exactly what does Alex do and How can Thearon program him ahead to do it? Maybe once Alexandreil is dreaming, Thearon can connect to him telepathically and control the dream? Category:Alexandreil Category:Desmond Category:Brainstorming